The present invention relates to software framework designs and more particularly to a framework design which provides an interface between a first server and a second web and application server.
An important use of computers is the transfer of information over a network. Currently, the largest computer network in existence is the Internet. The Internet is a worldwide interconnection of computer networks that communicate using a common protocol. Millions of computers, from low end personal computers to high-end super computers are coupled to the Internet.
The Internet grew out of work funded in the 1960s by the U.S. Defense Department""s Advanced Research Projects Agency. For a long time, Internet was used by researchers in universities and national laboratories to share information. As the existence of the Internet became more widely known, many users outside of the academic/research community (e.g., employees of large corporations) started to use Internet to carry electronic mail.
In 1989, a new type of information system known as the World-Wide-Web (xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d) was introduced to the Internet. Early development of the Web took place at CERN, the European Particle Physics Laboratory. The Web is a wide-area hypermedia information retrieval system aimed to give wide access to a large universe of documents. At that time, the Web was known to and used by the academic/research community only. There was no easily available tool which allows a technically untrained person to access the Web.
In 1993, researchers at the National Center for Supercomputing Applications (NCSA) released a Web browser called xe2x80x9cMosaicxe2x80x9d that implemented a graphical user interface (GUI). Mosaic""s graphical user interface was simple to learn yet powerful. The Mosaic browser allows a user to retrieve documents from the World-Wide-Web using simple point-and-click commands. Because the user does not have to be technically trained and the browser is pleasant to use, it has the potential of opening up the Internet to the masses.
The architecture of the Web follows a conventional client-server model. The terms xe2x80x9cclientxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cserverxe2x80x9d are used to refer to a computer""s general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). Under the Web environment, Web browsers reside in clients and Web documents reside in servers. Web clients and Web servers communicate using a protocol called xe2x80x9cHyperText Transfer Protocolxe2x80x9d (HTTP). A browser opens a connection to a server and initiates a request for a document. The server delivers the requested document, typically in the form of a text document coded in a standard Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) format, and when the connection is closed in the above interaction, the server serves a passive role, i.e., it accepts commands from the client and cannot request the client to perform any action.
The communication model under the conventional Web environment provides a very limited level of interaction between clients and servers. In many systems, increasing the level of interaction between components in the systems often makes the systems more robust, but increasing the interaction increases the complexity of the interaction and typically slows the rate of the interaction. Thus, the conventional Web environment provides less complex, faster interactions because of the Web""s level of interaction between clients and servers.
A system, method and article of manufacture provide an interface between a first server and a second server with a proxy component situated therebetween. Initially, a request for a business object is identified by an application on the first server. The first server is then connected to the second server. Next, selection criteria from the first server is transmitted to the second server. In response to the selection criteria, the first server receives a first recordset and a second recordset from the second server. Business data is included in the first recordset and result codes are included in the second recordset. The first and second recordsets are mapped to the business object and the business object is sent to the application on the first server.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first and second recordsets may also be mapped to the business object using a utility conversion function. Additionally, the first and second recordsets may also be mapped to the business object using a utility conversion function. Optionally, the recordsets may be ActiveX data objects (ADO) recordsets.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first server may also receive a third recordset from the second server in response to the selection criteria. This third recordset may include errors and references to an error table on the first server for allowing processing of the errors.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, changes to the proxy component may be prevented from affecting the application on the first server. Additionally, generation of a plurality of the proxy components by a user may be allowed.